


Gimme Shelter

by Rckyfrk



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bethyl Love, Bethyl Smut Week 2019, Caught in the Rain trope, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, so predictable, sorry it's a little late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rckyfrk/pseuds/Rckyfrk
Summary: Submission for Bethyl Smut Week 2019 prompt - Barn. We all know how this story goes - our lovely couple gets caught in the rain and finds shelter in an empty barn. It may be an old trope, but man, it's a good one!





	Gimme Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for Bethyl Smut Week 2019 prompt – Barn. It's a little late, but at least I finished, right? Thanks to risingphoenix761 and propertyofmurphymacmanus, as well as my ladies on discord, for helping me with the title. Also to UltimateBethylFicList for organizing BSW19...and for everything else you do for this fandom!
> 
> Just a note, this is the first time I've written smut in…close to six months? I've been really struggling with writing in general, but sexy times especially, so I really hope this comes across alright.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It had started off as such an exciting day - Beth’s first time off the prison grounds since they’d started living there. She had let her father know (didn’t ask for permission, just came right out and told him) that she was going to be joining Daryl the next time he went out hunting. Hershel was surprised, to say the least, but agreed that it would be good for her to get off campus for a while, and who better to accompany her than Daryl. 

No one in the prison knew what was really going on between Beth and Daryl, how they’d been sneaking off to the library or one of the administrative offices to have some time to themselves...together. It started kind of out of the blue - he would ask how Judith was and began staying to see how she was doing, too - but she could feel them growing closer, getting to know each other more and more. She could tell that the walls he had placed so carefully around his heart were beginning to melt away every time they spent any time together. Casual touches here and there became more and more commonplace, and once she even braved kissing him on the cheek when he’d brought back a candy bar he’d found...just for her.

She had mentioned once in passing that she envied him, for a lot of things, really, but mostly for being able to leave the prison basically any time he wanted and not have anyone question him. He offered to teach her to hunt, to track, but she had to know how to defend herself first. For the past several weeks, not only were they spending that much more time together, but it was all spent in very close proximity to each other as he taught her the ins and outs of hand to hand combat.

Not that Beth would ever complain. She had noticed how attractive Daryl was even back on the farm, and it was probably obvious how much she actually enjoyed when he would put her in various holds for her to get out of or would come at her so she could practice knife work, but to learn what kind of person he was underneath that gruff exterior had her falling for him. Hard. And she didn’t have one clue as to how to let him know.

Once they were away from the fences and hidden safely in the trees surrounding the prison, Beth had had enough of just following him, speeding her steps up until she was at pace alongside him to boldly reached out to take his hand. He startled at the contact, and Beth worried if she’d overstepped, but her concern vanished when he smirked a little and slowed down his strides to match her shorter ones as they walked together, fingers interwoven. It was like a scene from a movie, right down to the picture-perfect autumn foliage and bird songs surrounding them.

And then things got dark. Really dark. Almost unnaturally so. A crash of thunder above them gave them their explanation - a fast-brewing storm had rolled up on them out of nowhere. At first, she thought - hoped - it would pass over them without any actual rain because it was moving so quickly, but soon realized she was sorely mistaken. Even this deep in the woods, with the canopy of trees, thick above their heads, they were soon soaking wet from the sudden deluge pelting them through the leaves.

Daryl swore under his breath as she felt him tense, pulling her in a new direction, abandoning their hunt for food for a hunt for shelter. She trusted Daryl, basically running blind behind him, knowing he knew these woods like she knew the corridors of the prison from her late-night walks when Judith was having a hard time sleeping. She did her best to keep up with him, thankful that he was careful enough with her to avoid any big mud puddles, knowing she would surely fall if left to her own devices. Not to mention any walkers they passed were so disoriented by the flashes of lightning and crashes of thunder that none seemed to pay any attention to the two of them as they made their way through in search of somewhere to wait out the storm. 

They finally reached the edge of the trees and found an open field with a large, faded red barn on the opposite end. Together, they scrambled up the muddy embankment to the road, splashing through puddles and potholes, barely able to see through the ongoing downpour even with occasional cracks of lightning. Now that they were out in the open, there was no escaping all the rain, and they simultaneously and silently decided that they might as well stop pushing so hard to run. Besides, they were already soaked to the bone and their clothes were heavy with all the rain they had absorbed. As long as they kept moving, the temperature had dropped drastically, and the wind seemed to whip right through them, chilling them through and through. Finally, they were able to wade through the overgrown yard between the road and the barn into the dry darkness they found under the roof. 

Beth shivered as she leaned against the wooden doors, struggling to keep them together while Daryl found a way to latch them shut against the raging storm, and anything that may have been following them, outside. When he finally had the plank of wood in place, they both slid down to the ground, gasping to catch their breath.

Daryl slid the latch into the braces, keeping as much of the rain as he could on the outside. After a few minutes, her eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness somewhat, allowing her to see the outlines of several horse stalls and some rusted farm equipment in the center of the packed dirt floor. Much to her relief, she didn’t see any movement, even after she and Daryl had been huffing and puffing after their dash through the woods. 

She kept one hand along the wall as she walked, feeling the smooth wood of the stalls as she moved. Her fingers trailed across the fabric of what she was sure was a horse blanket that had been draped across one of the doors and picked it up to wrap around her shoulders. She supposed they could just hunker down in one of the stalls - the lack of smells told her there hadn’t been any animals inside for several months, so there shouldn’t be any surprises waiting for them. Still, she decided she’d feel better up in the ...hayloft if only she could find the ladder. She whispered to Daryl to join her once she found it halfway down the length of the barn and began to climb, hoping there would be nothing but hay up there to greet them.

She discovered that the ladder had been braced against a railing once she reached the hayloft, which she held onto as she waited for Daryl to join her at the top. Parts of the roof had either blown away or were water damaged enough to have several leaky spots, which she could hear dripping all around her. Once Daryl had secured the hatch to the hayloft as best as he could, he walked with her in search of a dry spot large enough for the two of them. When they reached the end of the barn, her footsteps went suddenly silent, the wooden planks no longer sounding under her boots, the sound muffled beneath something soft. Reaching down to the floor, she found a soft flannel blanket that had been left in a pile near a stack of hay bales. She picked it up, knowing they’d need something to dry themselves off with once they found a spot dry enough for them to wait out the storm. 

“Got room under there for me?” Daryl’s asked, drops of water still dripping off his vest, the ends of his hair, even the tip of his nose. Beth smiled up at him and held the blanket out to him. He dried himself the best he could then sat beside her, close enough that he could easily pull her into his lap if he wanted to. As it was, he reached his arm around her to bring her close to him, wrapping the end of the blanket around her as well, so they were literally joined at the hip. Beth immediately relaxed into his embrace - well, relaxed as much as she could with as cold as she was. 

He worked his hand up and down her arm, trying to generate some heat to help warm her up, but it was too little for his liking. “Shit, girl, you’re shivering!” He pulled her as close as he could to himself, cradling her to his chest and between his strong legs before opening the blanket all the way and wrapping it completely around them. Within moments, his patience had worn thin, his practicality taking precedence. “C’mon, up you get.” He gave very little warning before moving to stand up, basically dumping her out of his lap.

Beth looked at him confusedly, more so when she realized he was peeling his soaking wet clothes off his torso. Through their talks and training sessions, she was well aware of the scars crisscrossing his body, but she’d never seen them quite like this. Even in the dim light, they stood out dark against the pale skin of his back. Rather than dwell on the sight in front of her, she tried to determine what he was doing. 

“C’mon, Greene. Get them wet clothes off’a ya. ‘S just keepin’ the cold on ya.”

She blinked as understanding sank into her brain. She’d seen survival shows, long before the turn, and they’d mentioned the best way to generate heat and avoid hypothermia was to strip down and wrap yourself in a blanket to get your temperature back to normal, especially if there was another warm body there with you. Surely Daryl couldn’t be insinuating that…

The sounds of his belt buckle and zipper told her that he, in fact, could. 

Nervously, she dropped the rough horse blanket on the hay behind her. Her fingers worked numbly at pulling the hem of her shirt over her head, either nerves or the cold or both making the process take entirely too long for Daryl’s liking. She felt his hands on her waist, fiddling with her own belt buckle and fly as he muttered for her to kick her boots off. She followed his directions as she crossed her arms in front of herself, ready to die of embarrassment when he tugged her pants down to her ankles, especially when she realized her panties had come down with them.

Before she could react any further, Daryl wrapped the soft flannel blanket around her shoulders, all business, letting the ends overlap in front of her, then guided her back to a hay bale to sit upon. Satisfied that she was set for the moment, he continued pulling his own wet clothing off and letting it plop on the floor. Beth looked up at the ceiling of the barn, not ready to see him in all his naked glory, despite how incredibly curious she was. They were friends, and growing into something that could possibly become much more than friends, but this...this was a big step for both of them. She heard more rustling, more movement, and wondered just what he was doing. Suddenly his hands were on her upper arms, pulling her to stand, then a quick, “Close yer eyes if you don’t wanna see nothin’,” as a warning before he slowly guided her backwards, blindly since she’d taken his hurried advice, and helped her to lay down on a pile of hay tucked into the corner.

Once she was settled, he slowly pulled the ends of the blanket out of her hands. She curled into herself, trying to hide from his hunter’s eyes, as he arranged the blanket so he could lay with her, wrapping them both in the soft fabric. His arms came around her, pulling her to his chest, and his hand rubbed roughly up and down her back. She still shivered against him, though whether it was because of her being cold or just being held in his arms, pressed up against him, she couldn’t tell. 

“So how’d ya know this’d be up here?” Daryl asked, his hand starting to move slower. His question caught her off guard, but she realized he was trying to take her mind off the fact that they were laying naked together, and was grateful for it.

“I didn’t,” she said softly, giggling at his incredulous face. “But I had a spot like this at home,” she said through chattering teeth. “I’d go up there when I just needed to get away, hideout. You know.”

He snorted out a laugh, then grew quiet. His hand moving along her back wasn’t so much rubbing as much as a teasing of fingertips up and down her spine. “You ever bring a guy up there?” Beth shook her head and whispered a “no,” her voice caught in her throat as all trains of thought suddenly headed southward.

Daryl nodded and the rain-spattered silence washed over them. After a few quiet moments, Daryl asked if she was feeling better, and while she still couldn’t control the shivers working their way through her body, she nodded against his chest. Beth could practically hear him roll his eyes at her. “Liar,” he mumbled and pulled her closer to him, so close their legs had nowhere to go but to tangle with each other. Even as close as they were, she couldn’t get warm enough. Rather than keep them crossed over her chest, Beth slowly moved her arms to let herself rest against the solid wall of his chest. She felt more than heard his gasp, though she wasn’t certain if it was because of her hand resting on his scarred back or her breasts pressed up against him. 

They’d never been pressed so close together like this, even when training. He’d always been so careful with her, which she found sweet and maddening all at once. And now, being so close to him, so very naked, she was about to go crazy with her desire, circumstances be damned. She wanted more with Daryl, but knowing that being physical with anyone was something he wasn’t exactly comfortable with, she wasn’t sure how to tell him.

Then she felt something poking her thigh, making him tense against her. Maybe she could show him. Maybe these were actually the perfect circumstances, at least for them.

As gently as she could, Beth pushed back from him, immediately missing his warmth, and caught his eyes with hers in the dim light. She reached to press her lips to his, just soft and sweet, then pulled back to gauge his reaction. When he didn’t balk or laugh in her face or jump back as if he’d been scalded or any number of reactions that may well have killed her on the spot, she leaned in again. This time his lips were a fraction softer, a tad more inviting before they were kissing her back. 

All at once, their kiss took on a life of its own. His tongue brushed against her lips, and they opened to him easily. Gently, tenderly, they tasted and teased each other, sending little bolts of electricity zinging through her nerve endings all the way to her toes. She reached up to thread her fingers through his hair, dragging her nails against his scalp, trying to keep him there with her, never wanting the kiss to end. Her heart pounded, both from nerves and arousal, sending her blood to warm her from the inside out. She let out a frustrated groan when he pulled away, but it automatically changed to a gasp when she felt his scruff scratching along her neck as he teased his way down her neck, licking and leaving little love bites as he moved. 

And the noises. God, the noises he made, soft moans and groans, tiny growls hummed against her skin...the sensations they caused were both completely foreign and very much welcome.

And then Daryl stopped but didn’t pull away. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder, his warm breath spreading over her torso as he worked to catch it. “Been wantin’ to do that for a while,” he murmured into her skin.

Beth pulled his head up, gently, of course, to have him look at her. Her other hand cupped his unshaven cheek, her eyes flitting between both of his. “Then don’t stop,” she whispered. 

His lips dropped to hers with more passion and urgency than before. He moved over her, letting his body press her further into the hay beneath her. She could feel his muscles shifting as he rocked against her and marveled at the strength there in his arms as they caged her in. She’d never felt like this, so protected, so cherished...so warm. He peppered her neck, her shoulders, down to her chest with soft kisses, his tongue teasing here and there, until his sinful mouth latched onto one of her nipples, already pointed to a peak with anticipation. 

His hands were everywhere, calloused fingers trailing up and down her torso, venturing further and further south until they grazed over the soft hairs where her thighs met. His lips released her nipple with a wet pop and he looked up at her, eyes dark with lust. “You okay?” he asked. His voice was low and rough; Beth relaxed even further to know this was affecting him as much as it was her. She nodded quickly, not trusting her voice not to squeak and ruin the moment between them. “Can I?” he whispered, his breath hot as it rushed over her face. 

“Yes,” she answered back with her own whisper. “God...yes, _please_, Daryl.” Her jaw dropped as he teased her, up and down her slit, until his fingertip found her opening and dipped his first knuckle deep into her. A whimper escaped her lips as he pushed further into her until the row of his knuckles pressed against her and his thumb pressed against her clit and her back arched against him, her body begging for more.

Daryl kissed her, his lips and his scruff marking her skin along her neck, her chin, her cheeks, as he worked his finger within her. She let out a soft cry when he pulled his finger out of her, instantly craving that feeling of fullness, but her voice caught in her throat when he pushed a second finger into her, stretching her, preparing her for him.

It wasn’t much longer before she could feel her orgasm begin to build, that tell-tale tingle in the pit of her stomach, the tips of her toes, the nape of her neck. She spread her legs wider, arching against him, grabbing onto his shoulder so tight she was sure her nails were leaving marks there, but she wasn’t about to let go.

Finally, a white heat flashed through her, damn near scorching her from the inside out. She clamped her thighs together, trying to keep his hand there to draw out as much pleasure as she could from it. Beth called out his name, the only word that would come to her in that moment of ecstasy, and repeated it until the flames had subsided.

He peppered her skin with soft kisses as her breathing returned to normal. He lazily dragged his fingers through her folds, just enough to keep the fire he’d ignited stoked just for him. When the feeling came back into her arms and legs, she wrapped herself around Daryl and using the strength from some unknown source within her, pulled him on top of her to rest in the cradle of her pelvis. She felt his cock, hard and throbbing, against the lower part of her belly and rocked her hips against him, delighting in the look of concentration on his face as he held onto his composure

Her hands ghosted up and down his sides, teasing his chest and rib. He jumped at the sensation and she pulled back immediately. “Yer hands’re fuckin’ freezing,” he said through a soft laugh. She couldn’t understand how that could be true when the rest of her was absolutely on fire for him.

Embarrassment flooded her cheeks, and she brought her fingers to cover them, but Daryl beat her to it, pulling her hand above her head and threading his own fingers through hers, his other hand reached between their bodies to align himself with her center...then stopped. When she looked up at him, he smiled softly, “You sure?” 

Beth saw hopefulness mixed with insecurity mixed his eyes, and she knew right then that if she wanted him to, he’d stop and this would be as far as they’d go. The expression on his face told her that neither wanted to stop; she smiled back at him and nodded. He pressed one more gentle kiss to her lips, then held her hip as he guided himself into her. 

He rocked against her, hitting at just the right angle with her stretched like she was, pushing a throaty groan from her throat. He joined his other hand with hers and ducked his head and caught one of her nipples between his lips, running his tongue around it, letting his teeth graze over it. 

Her hands may have been held down, but she could still move her legs. Beth pulled her knees as high as she could get them, feeling him sink even deeper within her body. Tiny pinpricks of pain were quickly replaced by pleasure she’d never felt before as he stretched her, filled her, scalded her from the inside out.

The storm that had been raging outside the barn may have been subsiding, the sun might have even been trying to break up the clouds to peek through, but none of that mattered to Beth and Daryl, finally reaching the point in their relationship that neither thought they’d ever reach, but now that they’d made it, left them wondering what the hell took them so long. They moved together perfectly, as if their bodies were oblivious that this was their first time making love, as if they were made for each other. They took their time, time they knew they wouldn’t have once they returned to the prison. Daryl released Beth’s hands, allowing them both to learn what each other liked - where to land each kiss to make the other sigh and shiver, where to touch to draw out the most delicious-sounding moans - all while connected so intimately, both physically and mentally.

Their bodies were now slick with a sheen of sweat, all thoughts of freezing long gone. Daryl moved slowly within her, supported on his forearms that still caged her in, neither wanting any space between them nor risking losing their blanketed cocoon. 

Growing a little more adventurous, Daryl bit down on her nipple a little harder than he already had been, which had Beth clawing at his back and her pussy clenching around him. The sensation took their lovemaking to a different level, pushing them toward a need to seek completion. His thrusts became harder, rougher, more urgent as the rhythm they had set together faltered into something beyond their control. She clung to him tighter as he pushed her towards a second orgasm.

In a white-hot flash, she came, crying out as her nails dug into the already scarred flesh of his back. Her inner walls pulsed around him, squeezing him tightly, trying to hold him in place as her orgasm ran its course. It was only with his last ounce of willpower that he managed to pull himself from her body, a split second before his seed splashed over her belly and the backs of her thighs. 

They collapsed into each other, each fighting to catch their breath in between soft kisses as they came down from their high. Eventually, their panting slowed, their heart rates returned to normal, but they were still just as lost in each other as they had been mere moments before.

A bubble of rough laughter escaped Beth’s voice, still raw from her climax, and she explained to an obviously confused Daryl that they were absolutely stuck together in that blanket because there was no way their clothes would dry on their own anytime soon and she damn sure wasn’t about to put on cold, wet anything when she was so warm and comfy...there in his arms. “I guess we’ll just have to...make the best of it,” she grinned with a gleam in her eye, one that Daryl would never get tired of seeing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - please leave a comment!


End file.
